Un exercice périlleux
by SweetyK
Summary: OS Klaus/ Caroline/ Elijah. Elijah ne parvient pas à faire quelque chose et demande de l'aide à Caroline. Mais Klaus les surprend... Texte humoristique.


_Voici un petit Os qui avant tout n'a rien de sérieux. Cela est parti d'un délire en sport avec deux de mes amis et quand vous allez le lire, vous allez comprendre pourquoi je préfére vous prévenir!_

_Il abordera donc sous un angle humoristique les relations Klaus/Caroline/Elijah. Il ne concerne aucun épisode en particulier mais évoque quand même la saison 3 dans la mesure où je parle du Klaroline._

_Pour ceux lisant ma fic, le prochain chapitre arrive dimanche normalement. Pour mes OS Carllijah, je pense avoir le temps d'en écrire un la semaine prochaine. Merci à tous pour vos reviews !_

_J'en profite pour faire un gros bisou à tous ceux qui ont eu leur résultat de bac aujourd'hui, on a bien mérité de se reposer (n'est ce pas Flo ^^). Et ceux qui ont encore le rattrapage, bon courage !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Un exercice périlleux**

Elijah avait, jusqu'à présent, toujours réussi ce qu'il entreprenait. Grâce à son impressionnant calme, sa grande intelligence et sa culture hors du commun, aucun obstacle n'en restait un bien longtemps, aucun problème ne pouvait être résolu par lui.

Cependant, pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne parvenait pas à réussir quelque chose. Il savait que c'était tout simple, que c'était uniquement sa tête qui le bloquait mais rien n'y faisait, il n'y arrivait pas. Il se décida donc à demander de l'aide à la seule personne de se connaissance qui s'y connaissait dans ce domaine.

Son arrivée au lycée de Mystic Falls fut beaucoup moins discrète qu'il l'escomptait. Les jeunes étudiantes, surprise de voir un homme aussi viril et charismatique, ne cessaient de le dévisager. Cela le gênait, tout d'abord, parce qu'il ne comprenait pas les réactions étranges presque hystériques qu'il provoquait chez certaines, mais aussi car il ne souhaitait pas que quelqu'un apprenne la raison de sa venue.

Il décida de passer outre et se dirigea, d'un pas qui se voulait confiant, vers le gymnase du lycée, là où les cheerleaders s'entrainaient en cas de pluie. Il savait qu'elle s'y trouverait seule, il ignorait seulement quelle serait sa réaction. Elle était là, dans son ensemble bleu, sa crinière blonde s'agitant dans les airs, en train d'effectuer une série de roues et de rondades à travers la longue salle de gym. Arrivée à l'autre bout de la pièce, elle dut sentir sa présence puisqu'elle se redressa d'un coup, tournant la tête avec anxiété. Ne voulant pas l'effrayer davantage, Elijah sortit de l'ombre et lui dit :

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Caroline, ce n'est que moi !

-Que me veux tu ? répondit-elle en se recommençant à respirer.

Il l'observa quelques instants, s'assurant qu'elle ne ressentait plus aucune crainte. C'était le cas, Caroline avait compris depuis longtemps qu'il ne représentait pas un danger. Il n'oserait jamais lui faire de mal, par respect pour Elena. Et si jamais il lui en prenait l'envie, elle savait au fond d'elle que Klaus s'y opposerait. Et comme l'hybride était bien plus fort que son frère, elle n'avait donc aucune raison d'être effrayée par Elijah. Pour cette raison, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et attendit qu'il lui explique la raison de sa venue, dans ce lieu tellement en décalage avec lui.

-Voilà, écoute, je pense que ma demande va te paraitre incongrue mais j'ai découvert récemment qu'il y avait quelque chose que j'étais dans l'incapacité de faire. Ce n'est pas vraiment primordial de savoir faire cela mais c'est assez frustrant de ne pas y arriver et…

-Abrège, le coupa t'elle. Pourquoi as-tu besoin de moi ?

-Je veux que tu m'apprennes quelque chose !

* * *

Caroline manquait à Klaus, depuis la veille, il ne cessait de penser à elle. Il avait essayé de trouver des distractions, il avait déjà tué 2-3 personnes qui se baladaient un peu trop près de sa maison, il avait tenté de peindre autre chose que son éblouissant visage, il avait même écouté les jérémiades de sa sœur à propos des vêtements mais rien n'y faisait : il voulait la voir maintenant ! Il partit donc en direction du lycée. Il savait qu'elle serait furieuse de le voir, surtout dans ce lieu mais il s'en moquait, peu importe son humeur, il voulait la voir à tout prix.

Cependant, lorsqu'il poussa la porte du gymnase, il regretta ses pensées. Peut être aurait il mieux valu qu'il ne voie pas cela.

Caroline était en effet allongée sur le dos, en train de rire, ses beaux cheveux en désordre. Et au dessus d'elle, se trouvait Elijah, ses bras posés sur ceux de Caroline, qui la regardait avec un petit sourire, leurs visages dangereusement proches. La vision de ces deux corps extrêmes proches, de cette complicité sautant aux yeux fit bouillir de rage le bel hybride. Il s'approcha en un éclair des deux personnes, souleva son frère et le jeta contre le mur le plus proche.

-Que crois-tu faire exactement ? lui demanda t-il d'une voix furieuse, écrasant de toutes ses forces la gorge de son frère

-Ce … ce n'est pas ce dont ça a l'air,Klaus, tenta de lui expliquer Elijah.

-Elena ne te suffit plus ? Tu te sens obligé de séduire toutes les femmes que j'aime ? Tatia ne t'a donc pas servi de leçon ?

Elijah tentait de se débarrasser de l'emprise de son frère mais rien n'y faisait, la rage de l'hybride était telle qu'il ne pouvait même pas bouger un seul de ses doigts.

Pourtant, d'un coup, cette poigne de fer libéra sa gorge. Caroline s'était en effet interposé entre eux deux et pour ne pas risquer de la blesser, Klaus avait relâché son frère.

-Ne t'en mêle pas ! lui murmura l'hybride. C'est entre lui et moi

-Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ! s'insurgea-t-elle.

-Bien sûr, mon frère étendu sur toi n'était qu'une invention de ma part, cela n'avait rien d'anormal !

-Il voulait simplement …

-Quoi ? Faire des pompes en équilibre sur le corps d'une femme pour plus de difficulté ? Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile !

Caroline, ne voyant pas comment arranger la situation, se tourna vers Elijah quoi pour lui demander quoi faire. Celui-ci lui envoya un regard suppliant, faisant grimacer le beau visage de la vampire.

« Je suis désolé Elijah mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de lui dire la vérité ». Se tournant vers Klaus, elle reprit : « Ton frère est venu me voir parce qu'il voulait simplement que je lui apprenne à faire quelque chose qu'il n'a jamais pu apprendre… Une roulade. »

Klaus, estomaqué par cette révélation, resta bouche bée pendant quelques instants, le faisant ressembler à un poisson rouge tandis que Elijah, le visage mortifié, en profitait pour s'éclipser afin d'échapper aux remarques moqueuses de son frère. Caroline, elle, restait là à observer l'homme de sa vie et à s'interroger sur sa propre capacité à toujours se retrouver mêlée à des événements terriblement fous.

* * *

_Voilà, pour ce petit OS qui encore une fois est simplement un gros délire donc vous pouvez me dire que ce texte est ridicule, ça ne me blessera pas trop !_

_N'hésitez donc pas à me laisser une review pour une dire ce que vous en avez pensé !_

_Merci à tous et toutes !_

_(Au fait, si vous voulez que j'écrive un OS sur un couple, un perso ou une idée particulière, n'hésitez pas à me demander, j'essayerais !)_


End file.
